roblox_minitoons_scp_containment_breachfandomcom-20200213-history
Known Glitches
NOTE: SOME OF THESE GLITCHES CAN GET YOU BANNED, ATTEMPT THESE AT YOUR OWN RISK. Game Related Glitches * The SCP-087-B entity that is in the lobby maze sometimes can appear in SCP-682's display chamber or SCP-173's display chamber. This glitch is harmless for the most part except when the SCP-087-B entity is in SCP-173's display chamber, it can kill people that are going up the stairs in the lobby but this is pretty easy to avoid. * If you join the game at the right time, you are able to see the chat for everyone while playing, this only lasts for one round though and gives you a huge advantage * When going into HCZ from EZ, you can get stuck on the roof of the map, this is the result of a bunch of people going into the elevator at the time time, however, if you know the map layout you can get back in the map by going to the Class-D spawn and heading to where the slanted glass windows clip through the ceiling resulting in you teleporting back into the map where Class-D spawn * On The Endless Staircase round, if you use VIP commands too early, it will boot you out of the round and will respawn as a spectator * When you are a security guard and wait in the spawn area for a little while, you can get 2 P90 and 2 Level-5 Keycard resulting in more ammo to kill any threats that may arise * Dead body parts will trigger the Tesla Gate and unexpectedly kill you/others trying to get past it * If you use an auto clicker on SCP-914 blast doors, the doors will glitch out and will appear to open and close in unusual spots SCP Related Glitches * When SCP-173 is in its idle state (unable to move) its hitbox sorta breaks resulting in most shots not actually inflicting damage * When touched by SCP-106 (normal variant) you sometimes won't get teleported into the Pocket Dimension and just fall through the map and die * When touched by SCP-087-C you can get stuck on top of the SCP-087-B zone you can get back inside the map by touching the end zone at floor 8 but it requires some parkour at some points * When playing as SCP-2006 you can get stuck by trying to use the disguise kit when no one is in range, the only way to fix this is by getting someone to get in range and disguising as them then switching to your knife which will free you * SCP-008-2 instances (zombies) have the potential to get you stuck in the zombie turning animation and the only way to fix this is by resetting or dying (if you are using the color me command before being infected this will always happen) * SCP-999 is unable to open keycard doors normally due to his size, instead, you have to jump and move around the keycard reader next to the door to get it to open Game Breaking Glitches NOTE: THESE GLITCHES ARE AGAINST THE RULES AND COULD RESULT IN A BAN IF CAUGHT DOING THEM, DO THESE AT YOU'RE OWN RISK * When using the sit command, SCP-096 is unable to kill you due to his size (This is why it's against the rules to use sit command in-game) * If you color yourself any color, SCP-049 is unable to infect you (This is why it's against the rules to use color me command in-game) * You are able to get on top of the roof at Gate-A by glitching through the tower wall next to the tower where the M110 (Sniper) spawns * You can glitch guns into the lobby during intermission by picking up guns you can pick up during the game like the P90 and M110 (Sniper) right before you respawn into the lobby resulting in being able to kill other spectators (I believe you can't kill spectators anymore due to minitoon disabling damage to spectators in an attempt to stop kill aura exploiters, but you still can get the guns into the lobby)